


Out of Reach

by thealphagate_archivist



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Angst, Drama, M/M, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-03-25
Updated: 2006-03-25
Packaged: 2019-02-02 16:48:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12730473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thealphagate_archivist/pseuds/thealphagate_archivist
Summary: After the results of the Zey?tarc test, Daniel ponders his relationship with Jack.





	Out of Reach

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the archivists: this story was originally archived at [The Alpha Gate](https://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Alpha_Gate), a Stargate SG-1 archive, which began migration to the AO3 in 2017 when its hosting software, eFiction, was no longer receiving support. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2017. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are this creator and it hasn't transferred to your AO3 account, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Alpha Gate collection profile](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/thealphagate).

_Knew the signs,_  
Wasn't right   
I was stupid for a while   
Swept away by you   
And now I feel like a fool 

Daniel felt like he was going to be sick. He still kept hearing Sam's words over and over in his head. "He loves me, Daniel. He said he does." 

She'd come to his apartment earlier in the day, visibly brimming with excitement. Sam had told him the results of the zey'tarc testing. Why she'd chosen him for the confidante, Daniel couldn't imagine. Of course he could. She'd been talking about having a crush on Jack since around the time Daniel had been left for dead on Apophis's ship. 

He'd never said anything to her, although deep inside he'd felt guilty knowing that everything Sam was hoping would never happen. In the beginning she'd constantly grill him for information, never once catching on that the reason Daniel knew so much about Jack was because he was already where she wanted to be. 

Lately however, it had become worse. Jack had been acting strange--well, stranger than normal. He'd begun flirting with Sam, thus adding to her delusions and to Daniel's misery. Jack had started mistreating Daniel and favoring Sam over him, though never once giving Daniel any sign that he wanted to end their relationship or that he even thought anything was wrong. It had reached a point where Daniel would silently pray every single time Sam had something she wanted to share with him. _Please, God. **Please** don't let this be about Jack. I don't think I can take it._

It always was. 

He'd tried to talk Sam out of it this morning. Tried to explain that what Jack had said might not have been what Jack meant. She'd not believed him and had become angry with Daniel for trying to bring her down. He felt bad, Martouf had just died. Daniel had thought that maybe she was overreacting because of her loss. She'd become incensed at the suggestion and had stormed out of his apartment. 

Maybe Jack had meant what he'd said. 

_So confused,_  
My heart's bruised   
Was I ever loved by you? 

He didn't know why it hurt so much, it wasn't as if Jack had ever *said* that he loved Daniel. Or even that Daniel was anything other than a bed partner. Daniel knew that Jack had trouble saying what he felt. . .or even what he thought, so he'd simply accepted that Jack would never actually come out and say the words. 

But there were so many situations that Daniel thought had proved that Jack did love him. The "Spacemonkey" incident came to mind. The fact that Jack had come to him after that awful mix-up with the crystal being. Jack had allowed Daniel to see him cry, something he never let anyone else see. Daniel had heard from around the base that Jack had been about to retire after he'd thought Daniel was dead on Nem's planet. Jack had refused to leave him, no matter how much Daniel had begged, on Ernest's planet, knowing that if Jack was risking his life too, Daniel would give in. He'd been more worried about the effects the situation with Hathor had had on Daniel than he had about his own responses. Jack had been there when Sha'uri had died, forcing his way into Daniel's life just like always, demanding that Daniel talk to him, not keep it all bottled up inside. 

That was proof. . .wasn't it? 

Daniel wasn't sure of anything anymore. 

_Catch myself_  
From despair   
I could drown   
If I stay here 

Rubbing his eyes tiredly, he looked around his dark apartment. Dark. That was perfect, it fit his mood. 

Maybe it would be better if Daniel just broke it off completely. He could do it. He could demand his key back, tell Jack not to come around anymore. He could leave the SGC. . .well, that wasn't true, but he could transfer to another team. Make it so he wouldn't have to see Sam and Jack making moon eyes at each other all the time. 

That was probably the best thing. . .yes, that's what he would do. That way the only one being hurt would be him. No one else would be at risk. 

The doorbell rang just as he was about to head upstairs. 

Okay, so typing the resignation would have to wait. 

_Out of reach, so far_  
I never had your heart   
Out of reach,   
Couldn't see   
We were never   
Meant to be 


End file.
